Kane County, Utah
]] Kane County is a county located in the U.S. state of Utah. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,125. Its county seat and largest city is Kanab. The county was named for Col. Thomas L. Kane, a friend of the Mormon settlers. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.9%) is water. The Colorado River, reformed as Lake Powell, forms its eastern boundary. Arizona lies on the southern boundary. Grand Staircase-Escalante National Monument covers much of the county. A rugged and inhospitable country of deserts, mountains and cliffs makes up the terrain, with breath-taking scenery in every area. Parts of Bryce Canyon National Park and Zion National Park extend into the northern and western portions of the county. The eastern part of the county is part of the Glen Canyon National Recreation Area. Adjacent counties * Washington County, Utah (west) * Iron County, Utah (northwest) * Garfield County, Utah (north) * San Juan County, Utah (east) * Mohave County, Arizona (southwest) * Coconino County, Arizona (south) National protected areas * Bryce Canyon National Park (part) * Dixie National Forest (part) * Glen Canyon National Recreation Area (part) * Grand Staircase-Escalante National Monument (part) * Zion National Park (part) Utah protected areas * Coral Pink Sand Dunes State Park * Kodachrome Basin State Park Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 6,046 people, 2,237 households, and 1,628 families residing in the county. The population density was 2 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 3,767 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.00% White, 0.03% Black or African American, 1.55% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.74% from other races, and 1.41% from two or more races. 2.32% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. The top 5 ethnic groups in Kane County are: *English-30% *German-10% *Irish-9% *Danish-5% *Swedish-4% There were 2,237 households out of which 32.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.60% were married couples living together, 6.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.20% were non-families. 23.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.21. In the county, the population was spread out with 29.40% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 21.20% from 25 to 44, 25.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 98.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,247, and the median income for a family was $40,030. Males had a median income of $30,655 versus $20,406 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,455. About 5.50% of families and 7.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.30% of those under age 18 and 5.40% of those age 65 or over. Politics The county is heavily Republican. Of "straight-ticket" voters in the 2008 election there were 992 Republicans and 326 Democrats. In the Utah gubernatorial election, 2004 nearly 70% of the county's vote went for Jon Huntsman, Jr. and in the 2008 election he received roughly 75% of the vote. That stated, it is part of Utah's 2nd congressional district and thus was represented by moderate Democrat Jim Matheson for many years, until 2013. The second district is now represented by Republican Chris Stewart, elected in 2012 when Jim Matheson ran for election to the newly created fourth district instead of remaining in the second. In Presidential elections the county has not been won by a Democratic candidate since Woodrow Wilson in 1916 and was the only county in Utah carried by Alf Landon.[ Geographie Electorale] It has solidly favored the Republican candidate since at least 1956, when Dwight D. Eisenhower received approximately 90% of the vote.[ David Leip Presidential Election Atlas (Statistics for 1956)][ David Leip's Presidential Election Atlas (Election maps for Utah for post-1956 elections)] In 1964 the county went solidly for Barry Goldwater who lost the state by over 9%.[ David Leip's Presidential Election Atlas - 1964 statistics for Utah] No Democratic candidate for President has received more than 30% of the county's vote in at least 16 years.[ The New York Times Electoral Map (Zoom in on Utah)] Communities City *Kanab Towns *Alton *Big Water *Glendale *Orderville Unincorporated communities *Duck Creek Village *Mount Carmel Junction Ghost town *Paria See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Kane County, Utah References External links * Kane County official website Coconino County |Southwest = Mohave County |West = Washington County |Northwest = Iron County }} Category:1864 establishments in Utah Territory Category:Counties of Utah Category:Kane County, Utah